This invention relates to a multi-glazed window unit and in particular to a system for removing unwanted moisture from the sealed atmosphere between the light transmitting panels of the unit.
The most pertinent prior art known to the Applicants at the time of filing this application is embodied in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,860,273 PA1 2,021,468 PA1 2,680,269 PA1 2,964,809 PA1 3,803,784 PA1 3,868,299 PA1 3,990,429
As noted by Gwyn in the above-noted U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,809, it is highly desirous to place a desiccant or drying agent between the sealed panes of a window unit to remove any moisture from the system which might subsequently penetrate the window seals. As disclosed by Gwyn, the desiccant is initially mounted within the unit in a totally enclosed housing. After the unit has been assembled and sealed, the atmosphere between the panes is usually filled with dehydrated air or partially evacuated to hopefully eliminate the presence of moisture in this area.
As is well known, any moisture in the sealed atmosphere can condense upon the pane surfaces and thus have an adverse effect upon the heat transfer and image transmitting properties of the unit. To further protect his unit against unwanted moisture, Gwyn places a desiccant between the sealed panes of the unit. The desiccant is stored within an enclosed container that is opened after the unit is sealed by passing a fine drill through both the seal and the container. The hole in the seal is resealed, thus allowing the desiccant in the container to control any moisture that might somehow infiltrate the unit.
As evidenced by the Gwyn system, the use of a desiccant has proven to be an effective means for controlling the moisture build-up in a sealed multi-glazed window unit over a long period of time. However, most of the prior art systems are single purpose devices that are both difficult to install and to place in operation.